


Send my regards to Sweden

by MsPeppernose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Pete’s had a shitty day, or a row with his band, he’ll ask Mikey for this. It’s partly to learn patience, and partly to get himself so wound up that all the tension eventually spills from his body when Mikey gets him off. It’s perfect, and after so many times, Mikey has it down to a fine art. </p>
<p>Other times he just wants Mikey to fuck him into the mattress and that works too, but today he needs to <em>wait</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send my regards to Sweden

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of out-take from other things I've been writing. A nice distraction.  
> Unbetad.

“Tease!” Pete says, his voice strained and sounding a little breathless. Mikey’s mouth is a breath away from Pete’s, and every time Pete tries to lean up to kiss him, Mikey pulls back. After the fourth or fifth time of this, Pete’s a little frustrated.

“You like it when I tease,” Mikey counters, and he’s right. He’s braced over Pete, one hand pinning both of Pete’s to the bed. They’re naked, and both fairly far gone, but Mikey is making Pete wait. Though in fairness, Pete did ask him to do it. 

Sometimes when Pete’s had a shitty day, or a row with his band, he’ll ask Mikey for this. It’s partly to learn patience, and partly to get himself so wound up that all the tension eventually spills from his body when Mikey gets him off. It’s perfect, and after so many times, Mikey has it down to a fine art. 

Other times he just wants Mikey to fuck him into the mattress and that works too, but today he needs to _wait_.

Mikey finally kisses him slowly, licking his tongue around Pete’s mouth and then catching Pete’s bottom lip between both of his as he pulls his mouth away. Mikey’s _very_ good at teasing today it seems.

“I also like it when you have your mouth stretched around my cock,” Pete says and presses himself up against Mikey’s body, just a little, looking for some attention, but Mikey uses his free hand to press Pete back down and hold him there. “I like it when your mouth is full of me,” Pete continues. “You like it too. You like it when you can feel the pulse of my dick, when I come down your throat. You like it when I get you off too, with my mouth and my fingers.”

Mikey swallows hard. Yeah, Mikey likes all of that, but Pete’s trying to talk dirty to get Mikey all worked up so he’ll want to get off quicker and let Pete come. It’s counterproductive, and Pete knows it, but that’s the whole _lack of patience_ thing. Mikey is wise to Pete’s ways and he’s not falling for it today, because he slowly licks Pete’s pulse with the tip of his tongue in response. The fucker.

“Yeah. I really do,” Mikey ducks his head down and closes his mouth over one of Pete’s nipples. He flicks his tongue over it, then drags his teeth over the skin just above it and Pete moans. Pete’s hands move a little under Mikey’s grip. He’s not fighting the hold - Pete loves this - but he’s pushing back against it, stretching and arching into it. “But I also like to make you want it more. And you did ask for it.” 

Mikey punctuates it by sinking his teeth lightly into Pete’s neck, at the join of his shoulder and Pete whimpers. _God_ it’s just the way Pete likes it, sweet with a sting, and Pete angles his head away, giving Mikey more access. Mikey nips up the curved line to a sweet spot just under Pete’s ear, biting a little harder there, and then soothes his tongue over it and Pete moans, long and musical like he’s humming a tune he can’t quite remember. 

“You want to be tied up?” Mikey asks and tilts his head, then pushes a strand of sweat-soaked hair off Pete’s face. Pete shakes his head. He often likes it, sometimes needs it, but not today. He just wants Mikey to make him feel it. He can hold on.   
“Hold on to the bed frame then, I need both my hands,” Mikey says.

Mikey releases his hold on Pete’s hands and braces himself on his elbows, still close enough to kiss Pete. Pete flexes both hands once, twice, before crossing his wrists and wrapping his hands around two of the metal bars. He thinks about closing the two inch distance and trying to kiss Mikey, but he knows that’s Mikey will probably just make him wait even longer to come if he tries.

“I love your bed, Mikeyway.”  
“Ikea’s finest.”  
“I’ll send my regards to Sweden,” Pete smirks but he gasps a second later when Mikey tweaks his nipple again.  
“Shhh,” Mikey says, and Pete presses his lips tight together. “Don’t need you to be silent, actually I want to hear all the sounds you make. Just no more talking for a bit, okay?” Pete nods. He knows Mikey would rather not have distractions, and this is good for Pete. Sometimes he needs to be told what to do, and sometimes he needs to _just fucking listen_ , too. 

Pete closes his eyes and tries to relax. He knows what’s coming. He knows that Mikey will drag it the fuck out as long as he can stand, until Pete writhes, squirms and begs.

Mikey starts off slow, or as slow as he can considering that he and Pete have been fooling around for quite a while already. Pete feels Mikey’s mouth, hot and open, latch onto his neck, right below his ear where the skin is thin and sensitive, and he kisses slowly with lots of tongue, all the way down to Pete’s shoulder. Then he bites, and it’s hard enough to make Pete jerk a little, but then Mikey soothes his tongue over the area and the sting is replaced by wet-warmth. 

Pete ties to keep still, to not move either towards or against Mikey’s lips, to not buck his hips up, to not remove his hands from the bars and touch either himself or Mikey. He resists. He’s better at this than he used to be.

Mikey continues all the way over every fucking centimetre of Pete’s neck and throat, kissing and licking and just when Pete gets caught up in how glorious it feels, Mikey bites again, then soothes. Mikey doesn’t usually leave marks, knowing how much pressure to use to make Pete feel it without leaving evidence. Even if Pete ends up with blue and black and red calling cards, Pete has a few days off and he really doesn’t care if he has to wear a scarf in July. He kisses Pete’s mouth again, and it’s dirtier than before, there’s more heat, more tongue, and maybe they’re both a little more worked up now.

Mikey always looks so beautiful when he’s like this. He’s deep in concentration, far away, and Mikey’s usually a pretty quiet guy, but he seems extra silent when he’s like this. The only sound he makes is the occasional soft moan if Pete arches against him, or a little hum against Pete’s skin. 

It’s odd to not touch Mikey as he moves down Pete’s body. On a normal day, Pete would have his hands threaded into Mikey’s hair, holding on as he moves his mouth across Pete’s ribs, or he’d be caressing Mikey’s back, feeling the muscles move under his skin as he works. Pete would maybe pull him up for a kiss, hard and dirty, and then perhaps even wrap his legs around Mikey’s waist and grind up on him.

But Pete can’t do any of that. 

He tries not to arch against Mikey’s mouth which is so fucking close to his dick now he can feel warm breath on the shaft and Mikey’s chin occasionally bumping softly against Pete’s balls, making him hiss, because it’s _contact_ , and the faint stubble on Mikey’s jaw feels utterly strange against such sensitive skin. 

Mikey changes his path, of course he does, and works his way back up the way he came. He paints a trail with his tongue, quick and hot, and sucks a hickey just at the edge of Pete’s bottom rib, then another beside it. Then another. Pete breathes through it and tries to ignore the tickle of Mikey’s blonde hair flopping down and brushing over his skin, and the deep ache building in his cock. He gasps when Mikey sinks his teeth in hard, and moans when Mikey mouths the skin repeatedly.

Mikey sits back up, abruptly, and suddenly his fingers and mouth have stopped touching Pete, and Pete feels bare, cold. Pete’s eyes snap open to see what the problem is. Mikey’s smirking.

“You think you can last another hour?” Mikey asks, and he says it so casually, like he’s asking if Pete can wait an hour for dinner. He leans down again and licks the skin between Pete’s naval and his pubic hair and runs his palms over Pete’s hips, thumbing into the dip of his bones. Pete’s dick is hard and heavy against his stomach and Mikey just avoids it entirely and keeps teasing the skin around it instead. 

If Mikey says another hour, he may as well say another day. Pete can barely wait another minute, though he will. He’ll hold out if Mikey says he has to, because if he does then Mikey will tell him he’s patient, and good, _so good_. He’ll praise him, maybe even tell him he’s better behaved than last time. Pete likes that. “Yes,” he chokes out.

Pete does his best, but when Mikey lies flat on top of him, blankets him, and their skin touches all the fucking way down their bodies, Pete’s breath stutters hopelessly and he involuntarily lets go of the bed frame and trails one hand down Mikey’s side feeling his skin, soft and warm and slick under his fingers. It’s so much sensation after only being let have a little at a time, and Mikey is hard against him. Pete’s touch catches Mikey off guard as much as it dos Pete and Mikey and Mikey makes a beautiful broken moan that shudders through Pete.

Mikey waits a beat and silently removes the hand and places it back above Pete’s head.

“C’mon. Come _on_ ,” Pete whimpers.  
“Not yet,” Mikey says. He sounds a little smug, but Pete doesn’t mind too much. “That doesn’t sound like proper begging, you know. You can do better than that.”  
“Come on. _Pleasepleaseplease_.” Pete gives in and arches against Mikey this time, pleading with his body as well as his words.  
“That’s a little better,” Mikey says as he spreads his fingers and draws gentle arcs over Pete’s abdomen and up over his chest.

“Am I doing good?” Pete asks. His voice is shaky, and he needs this, needs something.  
“Yeah. Yeah, Pete. So good,” Mikey says, his voice soft and earnest. Pete lets out a huff of breath in relief. He likes when Mikey tells him that. “You’re really beautiful when you’re like this, you know.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, so gorgeous that I’d like to keep you like this for hours. Days. Just keep you here. Mine forever.” The smirk is there in his voice again, but something else, too.  
“Asshole,” Pete says quietly. It’s supposed to be name calling, and maybe it’s to get Mikey to hurry up, but Pete’s tone is fond and his voice is thick with want. There’s definitely some love in there. Mikey leans all the way down so that Pete gets full body contact again, and Pete hisses and swears. He kisses Pete slowly and sinks against him.

“You know, maybe you should be nicer to me. I’m going to make you come eventually,” Mikey says, with just a hint of a smirk.  
Pete rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

Pete needs to be patient. He knows that Mikey will let him come eventually, and he’ll make it so worth it. Pete just has to wait.


End file.
